kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola and Terry Stork
"Ya SEE what ya get us in, George??" -Terry to George King (src) Lola Virginia Belle Stork and Terence "Terry" Stork are the 10-year-old twin children of Bartie Stork and Virginia Sims in Gamewizard's and Numbuh 6.13's universe. Lola is Numbuh 235 and Sound Specialist and Terry is Numbuh 33E and Spy of Sector IC. Terry is a shadowbender, but Lola is not. It's implied, however, that Terry got his shadowbending by mistake. Lola has Count Spankulot's vampire powers. Terry's shadow's name is Tael. Their Negatives are Alol and Yrret Krots. Alol is a more colorful, girly person while Yrret is a polite psychicbender. Nextgen Series During CND Training, Terry hid in the shadows and watched George King's meeting with Chris Uno. After Terry saw the secret under George's headband, he told his family when he got home. George knew Terry was watching, so he told his father, Jagar. Jagar wiped the memories of the Stork Family, so they no longer know the secret. After graduating from CND Training, Lola and Terry were placed in Sector IC, along with George (who became their leader), MaKayla King, and Miyuki Crystal. Terry grew closer with George as a rival/best friend, while he developed a crush on MaKayla. Terry first appears by himself in the one-shot "Popularity", in which he was bested by Mike Strongarm in the bike race. His shadow, Tael, comforted him. Lola then appears herself in "Mark of Courage", telling Cheren that Terry wants air freshener because of their mom's smoking. They were then mentioned - but not by name - in Operation DUSK, in Chapter 10. Rachel mentions that Ginny and Bartie's children report that the missing children aren't around Moonbase. Terry makes another brief cameo in The Gang, as one of the kids who escaped from Arlon's Lunar Sanctum. They appeared together in Operation: SCARY, where Lola dressed as Lopmon and Terry dressed as Terriermon for Halloween, then became those Digimon when the Curse of Monsters was spread. They were attacked by Jack O'Lantern, who wanted to capture them for Dracula to suck their blood. When their mother tried to help them, Dracula was able to capture her. However, since Virginia was part-vampire, sucking her blood wouldn't work. In Operation: MASKED, they, with the rest of Sector IC, went over to help Sector N against Bright Idea. Lola demonstrated her vampire powers as she turned into a bat to fly up to Bright Idea's cockpit. When they went up to Moonbase later to explain Miyuki's situation with the mask, they weren't seen for the rest of the story after Miyuki left. In the epilogues, they were happy to see Miyuki's returned. In Viridi's Last Stand, Terry was hinted to have feelings for MaKayla, as he helped her step off their ship when they arrived at GKND H.Q.. They seemingly participate in the Floran War, but they weren't seen during so. In Sector JP, Yuzu prank-calls Sector IC (posing as Sally Harper), telling Lola that Fybi says Lola's fangs look cheaper than her Halloween costume. Lola trains MaKayla for the Girls' Boxing Tournament on Moonbase. Terry was with the other boys who celebrated Jinta's actions in the tournament. Terry mentions how he has no reason to admire his mom. In Operation: FROST, they and Sector IC were ordered by George to hang out with Suki Crystal, much to Terry's chagrin. Later, they journeyed across the Frost Fields to help Suki save Christmas, in which they battled Koume. In Operation: FAIL, Terry and George are playing a videogame when Miyuki sneezes. Suki was also skiing around in the treehouse. In Down in the Negaverse, on Meet Your Match Day, Lola detested how her Negative played with Sunshine Atilol dolls, and Alol hated how Lola played with Gothic Lolita dolls. Terry's Negative, however, had turned traitor and therefore couldn't come. In Operation: NECSUS, they attended the graduation ceremony on Moonbase. Their sector didn't get any new members. In Miyuki's Dream, Lola gets a new bat-like Frisbee which the two play with with their friends at Austur Park. When Miyuki gets hit by a car and knocked into a dream, Lola and MaKayla take the mini Miyuki for a day of fun, going to the mall, the spa, then painting each other's nails, in which Lola got mad when Miyuki painted her nails blue instead of black. Terry is later playing Mario Kart XX with George, in which the latter keeps winning, much to Terry's anger. The team is then called out to fight Warp's Chronobot, which is terrorizing the school, and Terry is turned into an old man in the scuffle. Lola becomes a bat and flies to the robot's back with Miyuki riding her, and breaches a hole for Miyuki to get in and destroy the robot. In the real world, Lola, Terry, and co. are watching over Miyuki in the hospital as she wakes up. She expresses her new positive view on life as she makes a joke about not recognizing Terry, provoking him briefly. The IC team then goes off to battle Warp for real. In The Great Candied Adventure, Sector IC is surprised at Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector IC flies to Galaxia to get GKND's help in saving Maddy Murphy, but Suki - who stowed away with them, nagged them to go to Glacia, in which George complies. The team ends up crashing in a blizzard over Arendelle Mountains, separated from Suki and Miyuki. They find Miyuki's fallen body in the snow shortly before the blizzard suddenly stops, because of Suki. The team begins to make their way up Arendelle Mountain, and on the way, Terry slips off a cliff and gets stabbed by a stalagmite, dying, but George Rewinded and saved him. The sight of his death enables the others to see the Hollows, while Terry himself still can't see them. Eventually, they meet back with Suki at Arendelle Castle, just when the Hollows ambush them, and when MaKayla (trying to save Terry) is killed by Bellatrix Lestrange's Killing Curse, Terry can see the Hollows now, too (Kayla was then revived by George). Terry and Norman battle Bellatrix while Lola and Coraline fight Claude Frollo, successfully defeating the Arrancar. They later witness as Suki awakens herself as a Light, and leave Glacia on their fixed S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. They arrive at GKND H.Q. and hear of Nigel Uno's death by Earth's leaders. MaKayla and Miyuki go back to Earth to comfort Cheren. Later, Jerome warps Lola and Terry home as well (leaving George), and accompany their mom to Twilight Town. Terry's shadow, Tael goes with the other shadows to Minerva's Cathedral when Daphne summons them. Tael ends up with all the other shadows in Dillon York's amalgamation, on Mario's instruction. They witness the giant Dillon from the distance, and join the other townspeople in confronting Sector V in the woods. They later go to bed with Sector V in Shady Inn. In Seven Lights: The Last, Lola is turned into a card by Truman Zorc and held in his captivity. During lunch at Hivebent, Terry was angry that everyone was happy when they still weren't close to winning, and Cheren ignored his feelings as he put on a display with his golden firebending. Truman disguises as Lola and turns himself into a card, which Dio Brando would keep until Vriska Serket takes him. In a failed attempt to bring Zorc into Hivebent, the demon is defeated by Sector W7 and Lola is freed from her prison. In The Horrorverse, Lola and Terry are affected by the Nightmare Toxin in their treehouse, causing Lola to suck on Miyuki's blood. In Sector $, Lola spends Meet Your Heroes Day with an Avalaran witch named Sucy. Sucy happily allows Lola to suck on her blood. Nagisa and Killua quickly swipe Sucy away and put their Antikill knife in her place, tricking Lola into biting it and KOing her. Later, Lola sleepwalks and bites MaKayla's leg, and her teammates make her go to Index's church at Sector SA. There, she meets Ciel Phantomhive, who reveals to be a demon, and they become friends. Lola takes him to the Forest of Darkness and they buy "Ghost Meat," which Ciel find delicious. Lola helps him get in touch with his inner demon and have fun as they hunt animals, play in a Sanzu pool, and engage in combat practice. Lola goes with Ciel back to his treehouse, where the latter begins dancing with Carol Masterson. Ciel almost sucks out Carol's soul, and ashamed, Ciel leaves. Lola feels guilty and decides to reveal his demon roots to them, explaining all she knows about his background. She watches as Sector $ go down to save Ciel from being killed by Sebastian, and the heartwarming moment that follows. As she watches Ciel become a "butler" to his team, she is called by Terry to come back home. The Big Mom Pirates had invaded the Stork House, led by their long-lost aunt, Lala Stork. While Lala showed hostility at first, she revealed to be joking as she treated her family to a dessert. Lala reveals how she had been kidnapped by Caesar Clown, and was discovered to be a descendant of the Linlin Family, and was thus adopted by the pirate crew. Lala gives her family invitations to Sherry Linlin's upcoming Tea Party. In The Tea Party, the Stork Family visits Sweetopia to learn about the world and their family from Lala. They make friends with their cousin, an Amazon named Sasha Blouse, and Terry is antagonized by the creepy Hisoka Morow. A few nights after staying on Sweetopia, Terry is asked to come with the Broodals to Sherry's castle. The queen reveals to have known Lola and Terry were spying on them for the KND, and Terry is horrified to learn that their team has been captured. Sherry then shows him MaKayla King, who had been fed Terry's blood (which Hisoka had taken) and is now compelled to love Terry by the Sweet Gene. Sherry intends for Terry to marry the Ghost of Time to gain control of the Great Clock. Lola and Terry fearfully live in captivity, and their parents' memories are altered to make them accepting to this life. They begin to show resent to Sasha, despite her attempts to be friendly, and Terry is forced to go on dates with MaKayla. However, at some point while they were alone, Kayla revealed to still have her consciousness thanks to her strong mind, and thought it best to play along for their friends' sake. They would later attend the Tea Party and witness Akko's magic show, during which Terry's shadow told Lotte Jansson that their friends were inside Majin Buu's stomach. In Pirate Wars, Lola is saved by Artie Gilligan and the Splatoon in Noor Town, then travels with Sector $. They are able to rescue the others, but Terry and Kayla remain in the pirates' captivity up to the wedding. Battles *Terry Stork vs. Mike Strongarm (bike race). *Lola and Terry Stork vs. Jack O'Lantern. *Sector IC vs. Bright Idea. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature (offscreen). *Lola and Terry Stork vs. Koume. *Sector IC vs. Warp. *Terry Stork and Norman Babcock vs. Bellatrix Lestrange. *Lola Stork and Coraline Jones vs. Claude Frollo. *Field Day! **Hunter X Hunted (Terry vs. Sind Diego, later assaulted by Sunni Chariton). **The Trust Walk. **City Search. **Sandbag Rebellion. *Lola Stork vs. Ciel Phantomhive (training). *Lola Stork vs. Cap'n Crunch. *Lola Stork vs. Lala Stork. *Terry Stork vs. Hisoka Morow. Relationships Each other The two are almost always together, and they fight together, but they don't talk much, it seems. Virginia Stork Virginia is their mother. Terry hates her for the fact that she smokes. This is really because he's worried about her. MaKayla King Terry has a secret crush on MaKayla. She's one of few people who make him happy. George King George is their leader. Terry gets annoyed with his leadership style sometimes, like when he wanted them to hang out with Suki. He also seems to have a slight rivalry with George, as they play against each other in videogames a lot. Suki Crystal Terry is greatly annoyed by the icebender child who regularly hangs out with them, and is absolutely annoyed when George chooses to follow where she says. More than often, Suki leads them on wild adventures that almost get them killed. Appearance Lola looks very much like her mother, but with her father's hair color. Her bangs are swept untidly to the side, and her hair is in pigtails, tied up by blue bands. Her eyes are - strangely enough - violet, which is strange since neither Ginny nor Bartie had violet eye genes. It is later revealed that their eyes are a result of their ancestry to the Linlin Family. Usually, she wears a simple gray shirt with longer darker-gray sleeves attached to it and a black ruffled skirt and black tights with gray socks and black ballet flats. She also has black bat wings, and small fangs. Terry on the other hand favors his father more, but has his mother's hair color and violet eyes like his sister. Usually, he wears a light-blue shirt with longer darker blue sleeves attached to it - like Lola's - and black pants and gray rubber shoes. Gallery Lola and Terry Stork.jpg|Terry and Lola (first drawing) Personality Lola is the more timid one of the two, and is usually seen shying away from the others. She is soft-spoken, and has never released a single demeaning word in her whole life. No one knows why she is very shy, since Bartie and Ginny aren't that shy at all, but all they know is that Lola can be counted on to calm the storm that is her brother. Terry is more volatile. He combusts at the slightest provocation. If Lola has only spoken gentle words, then Terry has only spoken brash words. He is a hurricane in the middle of July. Powers Lola inherited their mom's vampire powers. She can turn into a bat and fly around, allowing her to be stealthy, and she can also throw Spanking Hands. She can also increase her wings in size with enough dark energy and unleash even more powerful Spank Hands from their tips. Her vampire traits also give her enhanced hearing, and she's trained herself to recognize any type of sound. She is able to bite people with her fangs, but it's unknown if she can turn others into vampires this way. Lola is also the team's pilot, and is skilled with flying a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. Terry inherited their mom's shadowbending, and is skilled enough to catch someone in a Shadow Possession in the dark of night (usually a weak time for shadowbenders), but he mostly flies using Shadow Glide. Terry is also a decent biker, having come in second place behind Mike Strongarm, the best biker, in a race. Final Smash "Let's nip 'em, Ter!" "Okay." Their Final Smash is Bat Nip, where Lola becomes a bat and flaps around to bite any enemies Terry holds with Shadow Veil, poisoning them. Stories They Appeared *Popularity (Terry only) *Mark of Courage (Lola only) *Operation DUSK (mentioned) *The Gang (Terry only) *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: FROST *Operation: FAIL (Terry only) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *Miyuki's Dream *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Sector $ *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *Lola is voiced by Lauren Tom while Dee Bradley Baker provides the voice for Terry. *While Lola has more qualities of a shadowbender than her brother, Terry was born the shadowbender. It was shown in a flashback in Operation: SCARY, when Midna came to deliver the newborn Lola her powers, she was drunk, and she gave Terry the powers by accident. **This is the only known mishap with the wrong person receiving bending powers, though Midna implies to have made the mistake more than once. *It's revealed in The Great Candied Adventure that Lola is named after Bartie's long-lost sister, Lala Stork, who worked for the Big Mom Pirates. *Lola and Terry are the second twin/multi-sibling team who weren't introduced together in the same story, the first being Sunni and Darcy Chariton. *Just like Fybi Fulbright from Sector W, Lola has wings which allow her to fly, except Lola can only fly in her bat form. Coincidentally, Fybi turned into a bat during Halloween. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Shadowbenders Category:Sector IC Members Category:Spies Category:Twins Category:Nightmares Category:Pilots Category:Sims Family